Beautifully Broken
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: AU! Everybody knows that Dom will do whatever for family. He is a protector! What happens when it's Letty's turn to protect him to make sure he can achieve his dreams? Will he hate her for the drastic measures she has taken? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

AU. I was inspired by another story I had read but here is my twist on something. Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Leticia Ortiz sat on the balcony of her L.A apartment. Despite the chill of the night, she sat comfortably in a tank top and cutoff shorts. Occasionally casting a glance inside, she looked at the pack of ciggerrette before roughly smashing it with her foot on the cement ground. Now that she was nursing, she couldn't fall back into her old habits of releasing stress. Night was the only time she could be out on the balcony, while her young child slept. Regardless she always carried the baby monitor. She roughly swipped at a lone tear as it made its way down her face. A whirlwind of emotions were swirling inside as she felt her chest could cave any minute.

Dominic Antonio Torretto. He wasn't her first kiss or her first time but he was her first love. The only man she could give her body to and feel cherished by. Butterflies and Razer Blades. That's how she felt when she thought of him. Giddy, like a teenager who has experienced love for the first time. Only to be followed by the pang of knowing that he was somewhere, probably happy with someone else.

"Wahhhh!" the sound almosted echoed out of the baby monitor as Letty shot up from her seat.

Making her way through the living room and downstairs the hall, she reached and elaborate champagne painted room. The carpet was a softer pink, with a ivory crib with a canopy across from the window. In the middle of the crib was a slightly chubby dark haired infant, who was red faced from crying. The child had jet black hair and smokey grey eyes. She looked like Letty's older sister Lissette who was currently in New York for a fashion show.

"Shh Mija, Mami's got you" Letty said grabbing the child out of the crib and slowly rocking her. Her cries immediately stopped as she eagerly turned her head in a effort to nurse.

"Just like your papi, always hungry " Letty murmured, adjusting her shirt to accommodate the baby.

Thinking about Dominic made Letty's feel the overwhelming stress come back with a force. The baby Evalyn Lucia, stirred uncomfortably feeling her mothers distress, suckling even harder before letting out several grunts.

Dominic was a good man. Respectable, even coming to her door to ask for her mothers permission to take her on a date. Hard working, he bought his own car with the money he saved up working seven days a week either in his father's garage or the pit crew. Protective, he would walk her to the door when it was dark to the make sure she got in safe. He was everything she wanted and she could only hope that Eva was lucky enough to find a man who would treat her the same way.

Dom and her had made plans, they were both gonna go pro one day. That was until she got pregnant. She was absolutely terrified about having a baby, she never thought about doing it alone, knowing that Dom would never abandon his responsibilities as a father. However she never planned on not telling him.

Flashback: Fifteen months ago

Letty locked her self in the bathroom as soon as she got home. In her bag she had about just about every kind of pregnancy test there is. If she was thinking rationally, she probably would have said 'im not gonna be able to pee on all of these ' but all of rationality went out the window the moment her cousin Gisele suggested she could be pregnant.

She didn't even bother reading any of the directions on the box after witnessing her sister Lissette in this same position atleast three times. She could only hope that she would be as lucky as her and get back all negatives. She couldn't comprehend how she cod be in this situation, her and Dom had always been so safe. She was on birth control and Dom always would wrap it up. Quickly peeing in a wide cup, she through a handful of the test on the cup before pacing back and forth. She did that for almost three hours, not being able to convince herself to look at the test until she felt the urge to pee again.

. .

Letty sunk to the floor, before hysterical breaking down into tears. At some point her sister had picked the lock to find her in a heap. Glancing at the pregnancy tests and her sister, it didn't take Lissette long to put two and two together. She wasted no time in sitting beside her sister and trying to help her pick up the pieces of what her life was becoming.

"I don't understand Lissey " Letty cried. With snot coming out of her nose and the little bit of make up she was wearing in disarray, she didn't look anything like the tough girl she portray to be. Instead she looked like a scared girl, who wanted nothing more than her sister to fix the mess she made.

"Oh, baby I know " Lissette sympathetically patted her head and ran circles on her back.

"We were always so careful. "Letty sighed in disbelief

"Baby, I was hoping you were gonna learn. Did you honestly think that I was having that many pregnancy scares? I did that to scare you. To make you understand that if you can lay down and act like an adult, you have to be prepared to deal with the consequences that can happen " Lissette said slightly scolding her.

"I know " Letty sniffled

"No you don't! Both of you had your lives ahead of you, you both could have went pro! Now you have to worry about if you can afford pampers instead of that paint job you wanted. " Lissette said trying to make sure Letty understood that everything was going to change.

"I need to go talk to Dominic " Letty said picking herself up. Lissette watched her sister walk away feeling disappointed, like she failed her.

Letty took the long way to the Torretto residence, even going through her backyard. She had to mentally count to three before she could bring herself to knock on the door. Dominic's mother Selena answered the door and was shocked by Letty's appearances.

"Is Dominic here?" Letty asked politely

"He didn't tell youy? Him, his father, Mia and Vince all

went out to celebrate several hours ago . " Selena said motioning for Letty to come in.

"Celebrate? " Letty cocked her eyebrow

"Yes, Dominic just signed a contract with the Nascar Sprint Series in Brazil! " she beamed. Letty's hands subconsciously went to her stomach and her face visibly fell. Selena noticed immediately as the color drained from her face.

"You aren't, are you? " Selena gasped

"I don't know what your talking about. " Letty denied as she stubbornly fought off the tears that threatend to escape.

"Your pregnant... " Selena stated sinking into the couch.

Several tears made there way down Letty's face but she quickly wiped them away.

"This could ruin everything... Letty you can't take away this from him. He'll just resent you, I know! Tony couldn't even look at me after I told him I was pregnant with Dom and he had to give up racing." Selena said, her voice steadily getting higher and higher.

"Selena... "Letty said looking away from her, she couldn't bare to see the desperate look in her eyes.

"You don't understand Letty! If you love him, you'll let him go. He sacrificed so much, we all have...why ruin the rest of both of your lives. Please, Im speaking as a mother! " Selena said grasping Letty's face to make her look at her.

"Ok...ok" Letty agreed.

Several minutes later Dom came into the house on cloud 9 until he seen his girlfriend.

"Let, what's wrong? " Dom said rushing over to her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you seemed to be able to tell everybody but me that you signed a contract in Brazil!" Letty shouted at him. She was using her anger at the situation to make everything more believable.

"I was gonna tell you... " Dominic said looking sheepishly

"when? Before or after you got on the plane? We had a plan!"

"Look don't be mad at me because you scout hasn't called. This was a time sensitive deal, I didn't have time to check in with you. We don't even know if he is even gonna call you. So I'm just supposed to put everything I worked for on hold? That's not how a relationship works. If it was you, I would be jumping from the moon regardless! he yelled back.

" I see what was more important. Don't call me Dominic, I don't want to see your face! " Letty said storming out.

Dominic tried for weeks to get her to forgive him, even going as far yo say he wasn't going to get on the plane without talking to her. Letty had Gisele spread the word that she had slept with Owen Shaw yo get Dominic on the plane. Dominic and Owen hated each other so Owen didn't deny the rumor. When Dominic came to confront Letty about it, she didn't deny it. Just shrugged her shoulders and told Dom to not come back.

End flashback.

He never did. She saw him on T.V a few weeks later, after he won his first race. Watching how happy he was Letty knew that she had made the right decision.

It was times like now when she questions if that truly was the right choice. When she looked at Eva, a little girl who deserved her father, it took all of her to not break down and cry. She realized that soon, she might have to deal with the skeletons in her closet because Dominic is home.

**it's not exactly how I wanted it to be, I tried to put in a lot of details for you (paint the picture lol) and tried to not make it confusing. I'm open to any suggestions because I don't really know where I intend to go. I have several chapters written but I'm always changing them! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is kinda out shorter a little bit rushed but let me know what you think! :)

At exactly six thirty am, Letty was woken up to the sounds of Eva's ear piercing screams. She is quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the nursery as fast as her sleep-numb feet would take her. By the time she got there, Gisele was already holding the baby and bouncing her. Letty allowed herself sink into the soft handmade rocking.

"Oh my goodness, I don't know what I would do without you, G " Letty mumbled roughly wiping at her eyes in a hurry to get them to adjust to the light.

"this poor bambina would probably suffer with having to deal with just you!" Gisele teased before wincing as Eva pulled roughly on a lock of her hair.

Letty was looking at outside, the gorgeous view of the water front, she was so close she could hear the waves. Only several minutes away from the park or a museum, depending on which way you went. The nursery also had a breathtaking balcony that Letty had locked and baby proofed twice. Ever since watching the movie Tangled while babysitting her three year old niece Brooklyn, she had this unrational fear that someone was going to come in on her balcony and take her precious baby.

"I think today is the day!" Gisele said dramatically waving her hand in front of her face.

"The day for what?" Letty asked confused.

"the day little miss muffin try her first bite of real food.." Gisele said looking battle girl as if she could understand.

"Gisele she doesn't have any teeth! Letty said incredulously.

"You can try puree. Make it with cooked bananas, some breast milk and blend it up really good." Gisele explained passing the baby over to her mother.

"When did you start Brooklyn on food? Speaking of Brooklyn, where is she?" Letty said peering over the taller woman.

"She's with Han, they are gonna go to the beach later or something. Apparently it's a secret for just daddies and princesses. " Gisele said mocking her daughter.

"Brooke started at around five months and she had a couple of teeth by then. But you know the doctor said it's different for every child. Eva's hit most of her milestones early." Gisele continued trying not to get Letty disappointed.

"Okay Mama's, I guess you're gonna try real food today." Letty said tickling the baby's belly before being rewarded with several giggles.

"So how does this work? I don't have a blender since that time Han thought it was be a good thing to make a toy car out of because it has a engine. And I don't want to give her bananas, I'm alergic to them and she might be too." Letty explained

"I remember your mom saying how much you loved avocado. You can try that. Gisele said leaving the nursery in search of something to eat.

"Gisele, do you ever regret having Brooklyn so young?" Letty asked following her into the kitchen. She strapped Eva in her high chair before waiting on her answer.

"No, I mean there was alot of stuff that I wanted to do but I was able to do it because you helped me so much and I had an amazing support system. I regret having Brooke by Trenton. " Gisele explained.

**_Flashback :_**

**_Gisele was a mess, she had just found out that she was pregnant by her on again off again boyfriend Trenton. Trenton was like every other twenty one year old. He just wanted to party, drink and have a good time. Add commitment issues and a girlfriend, you get a very toxic situation. Gisele had finally worked up the courage to tell him even though she was nine weeks by then. Trenton was already drunk and it was only nine o'clock. Letty had come with her to make sure she actually went through with it but was gonna stay in the car._**

**_"Trenton, we need to talk. " Gisele said pushing her way into the apartment. It was a wreck. Beer bottles and ciggerrette butts littered every surface of the apartment. There was hookahs and what looked like remenents of weed on the coffee table in the living room. Gisele choked down the bile that threatend to rise from her throat. _**

**_"G, I gotta hang over,...can this wait" Trenton said stumbling in behind her. _**

**_"I just came to let you know that I'm pregnant. " Gisele said bluntly. _**

**_"Wait what...is it-it's mine?" Trenton stammered. _**

**_"Why the hell would I be telling you if it wasn't! " she snapped. _**

**_Trenton pulled several bills out of his wallet and through them on the table towards her._**

**_"That should be enough. "he grumbled before sitting back on the couch. _**

**_"Enough for what?!" Gisele shouted _**

**_"For you to get it fixed and taken care of." _**

**_"Excuse you? I'm not fixing shit! I'm having my baby! " she said leaving the apartment. She didn't expect him to follow her but he called to her just as he reached the stairs. _**

**_"Bitch!" _**

**_Gisele whipped around to face him just as he pushed her. Letty who came into the apartment building in search for the bathroom, watched helplessly as her cousin tumbled down the stairs._**

**_"Gisele?! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! " Letty said as she quickly dialed 911. _**

**_"I need an ambulance at the Hyatt Regency in down town L.A,... Make that two! " Letty said before closing the phone after being reassured help was on the way. She knew she could touch Gisele incase she had broke her neck. Letty ran back to the car before grabbing her aluminum softball bat from the back and rushing into the apartment. She didn't remember exactly how she got in but she remember the police taking the bat from her and cuffing her. Trenton was dead, but she was pretty sure anything below his waist was gonna need months of recovery. After explaining the situation to the police she was allowed to see Gisele who despite the fall was only hurt emotional. _**

**_"Letty, what's going on? Why are you in handcuffs? " Gisele questioned _**

**_"Calm down, it's only temporary. I kinda hit Trenton. Several times... With a bat" Letty shrugged sheepishly. _**

**_End of flash_**** back**

**"Yeah well at least you met Han. He is an amazing father " Letty said walking to go get changed while Gisele played with Eva.**

**"Yeah, he really is." Gisele said sadly. She admired her little cousin for so many things. Being able to pick up the piece of her life, no matter how many times she got cut. When Letty originally told her she didn't tell Dom she was pregnant, Gisele was angry. Letty had someone who would help her with her baby and not try to hurt it. Then she realized how selfless Letty's one act was.**

**She let Dominic go, without the bounds of a family who she knew wasn't ready for one to begin with. Gisele was glad that Nascar was so supportive of Letty's pregnancy and her wish to stay private. The wife of the CEO had come across some of Letty's sketchs and decals during a art show hosted by Lissette and she immediately fell in love. When she realized that Letty was the same driver who was also offered the spot in the Brazilian Sprint Series but couldn't go because of her pregnancy, she was immediately offered a job designing the jackets that the drivers wore and the decals for their cars. It paid well and allowed Letty to be at home twenty four seven with her baby. **

"Yeah well at least you met Han. He is an amazing father " Letty said walking to go get changed while Gisele played with Eva.

"Yeah, he really is." Gisele said sadly. She admired her little cousin for so many things. Being able to pick up the piece of her life, no matter how many times she got cut. When Letty originally told her she didn't tell Dom she was pregnant, Gisele was angry. Letty had someone who would help her with her baby and not try to hurt it. Then she realized how selfless Letty's one act was.

She let Dominic go, without the bounds of a family who she knew wasn't ready for one to begin with. Gisele was glad that Nascar was so supportive of Letty's pregnancy and her wish to stay private. The wife of the CEO had come across some of Letty's sketchs and decals during a art show hosted by Lissette and she immediately fell in love. When she realized that Letty was the same driver who was also offered the spot in the Brazilian Sprint Series but couldn't go because of her pregnancy, she was immediately offered a job designing the jackets that the drivers wore and the decals for their cars. It paid well and allowed Letty to be at home twenty four seven with her baby.

Gisele, Letty and little Eva went to the children's clothing store to get Eva an outfit for her six month pictures.

"Aww Letty this is so cute!" Gisele said holding up a white dress with a poofy white tutu attached to it.

"Yeah but you know she is always spitting up! It wouldn't last until the photo shoot. Letty said.

In the mist of picking out the clothes a young boy who was about Brooklyn age ran up and hid in the clothes rack by Letty.

"Jack...Jack... Jackson Tony O'Conner get your butt out here right now! Selena came into view causing Letty to drop the shoes she had in her hand. Selena looked as though she had seen a ghost as Mia walked up behind her.

"Mom, what -Letty?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out the typo! Yeah "wasn't and was " really made a huge difference! So this isn't what originally was written for chapter three but I decided to put in some Mia and Letty for Stevie A. This was probably the hardest chapter because I like a feistier Mia then most people. She might come off a little as a bitch but please don't hate her for it. She really loves Letty but she doesn't know the full story behind "Dotty" so she is forming her own opinion. I felt like Letty needs a friend to call her out on BS and Mia is a Torretto so she has all of the spunk to pair together really well with Letty. Their friendship is on the rocks for a little but it runs really deep. All mistakes are mines, so read and review and I apologize ahead if this chapter seems rushed or confusing. Read and Review! **

* * *

"Letty what are you doing here? I thought you moved to the Dominican Republic? " Mia was shocked to see her.

"Yeah, it didn't really work out. I moved back after a month. I heard you guys moved from Echo Park thought. " Letty said handing Eva to Gisele.

"Yeah after everything, Don moved us to a safer neighborhood next to the track. " Mia said testing the waters.

"Mia you can talk about your brother." Letty signed knowing that the topic was going to come up. She already had the feeling that Dom was going to be the topic of many conversations.

"You know, I don't get you. " Mia stated unimpressed

"Excuse you? " Letty was taken aback.

"No excuse you! You fucking broke his heart and now your sitting here acting all high and mighty like your the bigger person!" Mia snapped. For a moment Letty didn't know what to say, it was like deja vu all over again from when she first met Mia.

_Flashback: Eight years ago _

_It was late March and fifteen year old Leticia was sulking about her recent move from the Bronx NY to Echo Park, LA. Despite the time of year, it was nearly fifty degrees and very moist. It had rained for several hours, making the roads very slippery. Since it was almost track season Letty was trying to get into better shape, not knowing the skill level out on the West Coast. _

_"Tell Ma, I'm going out." Letty said sharply to her sister Lissette who was stirring a pot of asopao, a rice soup with seafood, for her lunch that day. Lissette worked night/early morning shifts at the hospital and often made herself something to eat before she left_

_"To where? It's about to be three am and you just got here so you don't know where anything is! " Lissette said blocking Letty's way._

_"it's just for a run, I'll be right back!" Letty said dodging Lissette before running around her. She made sure the door slammed loudly before she left._

_Letty had been jogging for about ten minutes before deciding to go into an all out sprint. She came around a bend in the road just as a powder blue Nissan came barreling at her. The driver had suddenly stepped on the brakes causing the car to drift coming around the same bend. Letty had managed to get most of her body out of the way so she wasn't hit full on, however the back wheels managed to roll over her foot before skidding to a stop._

_Letty sat on the damp ground clutching her foot, her air max running shoes where completely destroyed but managed to keep her foot from being mangled. From her ankle down her foot was rapidly swelling as she muttered cuss words. The driver got out of the car looking utterly pissed ._

_The driver was a young girl about sixteen years old, with long brunette hair that went to her mid back. She had an olive tone to her skin and beautiful brown eyes. Even though she was very petite she wore clothes to flatter her figure, a white strapless dress that fell over her feet if she didn't carry it regardless of her tall stature._

_"What the hell?!" she said rushing over to Letty. _

_"What the hell are you doing out here?! Are you crazy?!" she continued_

_"Excuse me?! You fucking hit me with your car and you have the nerve to call me crazy?! you broke my damn foot! " Letty shouted as she got over her shock. _

_"Who goes out running at this time of night anyway? In this neighborhood? Come on, I'll take you to the hospital " Mia said trying to help Letty up._

_"Oh hell no! I am not getting into a car with a person who thinks that they can drift using the breaks. Everybody knows your suppose to switch into third." Letty said stubbornly _

_"Look I see it like it this, I can either take you to the hospital or we can call an ambulance and wait for them to show up, which can take up to three hours because this isn't a life or death situation " Mia explained _

_"Okay, I see your point. " Letty grumbled. Mia tucked her head underneath the smaller girls arm and wrapped her arms around Letty's torso heaving her up._

_"I'm Mia by the way. "_

_"Letty "_

_"Look I'm sorry about this. I was rushing to get home from the races and this street is normally deserted so I thought it would be okay if I tried out something. I wasn't expected anybody but that still doesn't change the fact that I was reckless. " Mia said helping Letty into the passenger seat of the car. _

_"It's fine, I know what you mean, I've done crazier thing back in New York. How about we call it even after we get to the hospital and you explain to me this race scene." Letty offered _

_Three hours, a broken cuboid and a boot later Letty sat with Mia both exchanging stories about their lives when Lissette walked in._

_"Hello I'm here to write your prescription." Lissette said focusing on carrying all her files as Letty cursed under her breath causing Lissette to look up. _

_"LETICIA!? What the hell happend?! " She asked bombarding her with questions._

_"It's nothing to get your panties in a twist about. It was a clean break of the cuboid bone. It happend when I was running. " Letty smoothed over after catching Mia's nervous look._

_"And who is she? " Lissette questioned pointing to Mia_

_"She was driving by when it happend, she helped me here." Letty lied _

_"Thank you so much for taking the time out of your night. Most people wouldn't have stopped.",Lissette thanked Mia._

_Letty and Mia kept in contact, calling each other every other day and often making plans to either go to the movies or the mall. Letty had finally found a friend that was a girl who wasn't a total bitch or a slut. Mia had morals and actually wanted to do something with her life. Mia wanted to become a private doctor so she could offer health care to disadvantage families. It was almost eight months before Letty even met the infamous Dominic Torretto. _

_End of flash back _

* * *

**Up Next: Does Mia stop by the finish the conversation? What else is in store for Letty? **

**I'm going to try to do Dom's point of view some time around the fifth chapter. let me know how you feel about this chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehh, I didn't really have much of an idea about the conversation but I think it came out ok. Read and Review! Ps: I'm open to suggestions btw.**

* * *

Time: 8 o'clock PM, Letty's apartment. The

Letty was nervously wringing her hands out. She couldn't help but notice how quick Selena disappeared at the mall. For the first time in a long time she regretted her decision to follow Selenas wishes about keeping Eva away from Dom. She couldn't stomach the fact that Selena was able to know that she had a grandchild out there that she refused to acknowledge, but back cookies with Jackson like she was grandma of the year. The thing that she was afraid of the most was the Torrettos reaction to Eva. She remember seeing Dom's interview back when Eva was almost two weeks old.

Flashback: five and a half months ago.

It had been two weeks since Letty had given birth to Evalyn Lucia Ortiz in a private hospital in the Bronx. Right before she started to show, her mother Sonia, thought it would be better if she got away from L.A and the depressing events surrounding her pregnancy, so she went to visit her cousin Gisele in the Bronx.

Gisele had helped Letty all throughout her pregnancy and would stop by to help with Eva whenever she could, which was usually mornings. Eva was still in that stage where she would only sleep in two hour intervals before waking up to nurse. Letty was suffering from insomnia, so she casually laid on her bed with Eva in her Co-Sleeper. While scrolling through the channels she thought she caught a glimpse of Dom so she quickly turned back.

"So Dominic, all the ladies want to know if their is a special lady in your life!" A reported asked. Dominic chuckled as Letty's heart began to race. It had been so long since she heard his voice, his laugh or seen his face that she didn't realized exactly how much she missed him. She felt like all the air was being sucked out the room and she was literally clutching her chest.

"Well besides my sister and my mom, I've got my eye on one girl". He said simply

"can we get her name and what she is like?"

"Her name? No. But I can tell you that I love her. She completes me and she is sexy as hell." Dominic said looking as if he was off in a daydream.

"Alot are speculating that your involved with fellow racer Elena Neves. Is she the mysterious girl you were referring to?" the reporter questioned.

"All I'm going to say about Elena is she very down to earth. She let's me be myself and I love that about her. " Dominic said dismissing the reporters question.

"So we know that Elena has a son, correct? What is your roll in his life?"

"I'm not his father figure or anything. He has an amazing father who is always their for him. I'm more like the cool uncle". Dom responded quickly with a side smirk.

"On the topic of kids, do you have any or see any in your future?"

"Ohhh no no no. See alot of girls these days, they see that you have dreams and your going to be successful so they try and have a kid to trap you. I'm always real careful anyways. " Dominic spoke with a passion that nearly broke Letty's heart

"So no kids for you?"

"Not for another ten years or so. I'm at the top of my game right now and I don't want to put that on hold for something that shouldnt have happend anyways. I don't even really want kids at this point but hey that might change. I'm cool just spoiling other people's kids." Dominic voiced. They way he spoke was jumbled, leaving Letty yo believe it wasn't rehearsed. She knew the business and how much they drilled for there drivers to have a smooth transitional conversation.

At this point Letty was crying in full blown hysteria, that she was upsetting Eva. After seeing her baby girl in distress she quickly tried to calm down.

"Shh, mommy's sorry Eva girl" she cooed as she brought the baby to her chest.

"You weren't planned, but I was blessed.

Just having you, is happiness. You brought a light, to my life. Because your smile, shines so bright.

You are MY baby to have and hold,

I love you more than solid gold.

You made me grow up, and realize things

Are not always as they seem.

So hush sweet baby, and have sweet dreams" Letty spoke a freestyle poem that came to her head. She realized Eva just liked to be spoken to. As long as she could hear Letty's voice she was calm and quiet.

End flashback

She had made sure that all of Eva's clothes and toys were picked up and out of sight and that her bedroom door was closed. Letty's apartment was the penthouse, the only apartment on her floor. With Eva at her mom's house for the night, she felt as though she could properly have the conversation with Mia. As eight thirty rolled around and Mia wasn't there, Letty found that her nerves where wound so tight that she had to have the smallest glass of wine to settle down. She couldn't have to much because she was still breastfeeding and Eva hated bottles. This was the one emergency where if Eva didn't take a bottle, she was either going to have to eat some more of the pureed avocados or it was going to be a long night for Sonia. She was planning to go over there if Eva was still awake in two hours where it was safe enough for her to breastfeed.

*DING DONG* the doorbell sounded

Letty had to count to three before opening to see a very reluctant Mia.

"Come in. " Letty said moving to the side to let Mia in.

"so where do you want to start." Mia asked sitting at the couch.

"I don't know Mia, you were the one with a problem!" Letty was miffed

"I just want to understand why you did what you did! You were always saying how you hated cheaters but you went right around and slept with Owen! You didn't have to see Dominic struggle, he didn't even want to go to Brazil because he loved you so much but we seen how much you loved him!" Mia yelled at her, she was pissed. She didn't care who you were, nobody is was going to treat her brother like that and think it was okay.

"Once again, Miss Know it all Mia. You don't know shit! You think that I wanted him to give up his dream for me?! And let's not play like Dominic is just an innocent bystander in this situation. If he loved me so much, why didn't he tell me about the deal? He seemed to be able to tell all of you just fine!" Letty countered not willing to back down.

"Your fucking ridiculous! Did you ever stop to think that he wanted to go out with just you that night to celebrate alone? It still doesn't change the fact that you fuck Owen! " Mia's face was beat red and she had to sit on her hand in a effort to calm herself.

"I didn't fuck Owen! " Letty shouted in a similar manner. She felt odd, she hadn't cursed since being pregnant with Eva not wanting to predispose her to any bad behavior.

"That's not what he said! Hell even your cousin said you slept with Owen. Why would she lie Letty? " Mia asked condescendingly

"Because I told her too! It was the only way to get Dominic to leave me the hell alone! " Letty huffed

"You are so fucking selfish! You don't even care about how you hurt him! He loved you and all you did was hurt him." Mia sighed like she was defeated.

"I had my reasons." Letty countered stubbornly

"what could possibly have been a good enough reason to do what you did?" Mia asked in disbelief

"I was pregnant. " Letty sighed

"WHAT?!" Mia gasped.

"I was pregnant! " Letty choked.

"what, what happend? " Mia sat back. The way Letty was acting she felt it couldn't be good.

"Your mother. "Letty said simply looking her into the eye.

"What does my mom have to do with this? "

"I went to tell Dom that night you guys went out to celebrate. Me and Selena talked and she made me understand all the things Dom would have to give up. He would have hated us and you know it" Letty said as several tears fell down her cheek

"Letty..."

"Say he wouldn't have Mia, say it. Racing is his life, why take that away from him? He is a family man but he wasn't ready for his own family. He told me countless times he didn't want kids. Hell he even said it on t.v. " Letty said haughtily.

Mia winced knowing the interview she was talking about.

"Letty, you have to tell him." Mia spoke

"I know, I know "


	5. Chapter 5

**A promise is a promise so here us Dom. He is a working promise so he is not going to be . Let me know what you think. Read and Review **

* * *

Dominic Torretto sat in his brand new all black phantom. It had all black windows and white seats, perfectly concealing him since he didn't want to be seen. He sat outside of what he hoped was Letty's apartment, hoping to get a glimpse of her. He had been in California for almost a week, and had finally worked up the courage to see her. He tried to go to her mothers house but she told him Letty didn't live there anymore. When he asked around if anybody had seen her Hector told him she had moved to Broad St a while back and had stopped going to the races at least a year ago so nobody had really seen her since then.

So here he was, he had been waiting several hours and was about to head home when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and known stepped out, trying to carry several bags, her keys and phone. Dominic noticed how much she had changed in the last time that he had seen her. She was glowing, her sun kissed skin practically shined as the sun hit her. She looked like she had filled out more, her hips looked slightly wider and her breast were more pronounced. Her hair which he could tell she had grown out was thicker and in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Her style had changed the most and had nearly caught him off guard. Gone was the skin tight leather pants that hugged every curve of her body. They were replaced by slightly baggy ripped up jeans, that allowed her to move more freely. No longer did she sport see through shear shirts, she had on a white came with a salmon colored cardigan hanging loosely over it. Instead of her signature clunky combat boots she wore a pair of Sperry boat shoes.

As soon as he drank her all in, he wasted no time in getting out of the car and jogging over to her. She was putting her bags into the trunk of her white and black range rover evoque. When she slammed the trunk closed she dropped her keys and Dom beat her to picking them up.

"Oh thank you -Dom? " Letty gasped taking several steps back. He watched as all the color drained from her face.

"Hey, can we talk? " he asked calmly flashing her a smile.

Letty couldn't control the flood of tears that immediately started to flow. Dom watched helplessly as her face crumbled. Her hand clamped around her mouth and her body shook from the silent sobs.

"Hey, don't do that.." Dominic soothed crushing her to his chest. Realizing they were standing in the street, Dominic went to move but Letty held on tight to him.

"Come on Let " he said ushering them to his car. It was awkward but they both managed to squeeze themselves into the back seat with Letty practically sitting on his lap. He let her cry as he ran his hand up and down her back whispering " I'm sorry, don't cry". Remembering that when she was upset, she liked him to play with her hair, he tugged gently on the ponytail holder and watched as her hair cascaded in a river of curls down to her mid back. He always loved when her hair was long because she always needed help brushing it.

Letty eventually stopped crying and Dominic started the conversation.

"Can we talk?" he asked again

"Yeah, we can go up stairs to my apartment. " Letty voice was raspy and she had to lick her lips because they felt like they were stuck together. She was happy that all of Eva's stuff was put away from last night when she talked to Mia.

They both shuffled out of the car and Dominic led her by the small of her back into the building. The elevator ride was quiet but not awkward and Dominic was surprised when he seen only one door on the massive floor.

"Penthouse? " he mumbled to himself.

"Would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee or tea? Letty asked going into the expansive kitchen.

"you don't have a corona? " he asked in disbelief

"No, I only drink an occasional glass of wine. " Letty chuckled.

"okay, I guess I'll have some water. This is a nice place you got. Rent has to be over the top" Dominic said

"No, I own it" Letty said handing him his glass. Dominic just nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" Letty asked sinking into her couch.

Everything. Dominic thought.

"Letty I've missed you. " Dominic voiced sitting next to her

"Dom-" Letty started

"No Letty let me get this off my chest first... Your all I thought for almost the past two years. When visiting left I thought I could forget about you and move on, but I couldn't. After you slept with Owen to get back at me, I thought that was it. I couldn't love you anymore after everything you did. But I was wrong, it made me love you even more because I had seen what I had lost because of my own stupidity and ego.

I know that the last couple of months of our relationship I wasn't the easiest person to love and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry " By now Dom had tears running down his face as let go of everything he had been feeling.

"Dom, I never slept with Owen... I just told you that to get you on the plane. " Letty told him.

"What? Why? Why would you do that? Dominic asked hurt and relieved. He couldn't imagine another man touching her especially Owen Shaw.

"You weren't going to go to Brazil and I couldn't hold you back." Letty explained.

"but you were supposed to go to Brazil too! Why didn't you show up?! Dominic asked raising his voice slightly. Letty looked away, unable to look him in his eyes.

"I had some personal stuff that I had to take care of." Letty was being vague and Dominic did not buy it.

" Like what?! What was so important that you couldn't go to Brazil?! What about the plan? He asked semi-mocking her.

**_Flashback: Four years ago _**

**_Dominic and Letty both laud in the Torretto backyard looking at the sky. Night had fallen some time ago but the air was warm and dry. The duo was comfortable with the silence that surrounded them as everybody went out for the evening. _**

**_"Dom, do you ever think about the future and what it would be like? " Letty asked him. _**

**_"Yeah sometimes..."_**

**_"What do you see?" Letty spoke softly that Dom knew the conversation was serious to her._**

**_"I always see you. In anything that I do, your always there." he explained. _**

**_"Just me?"_**

**_"Yeah I mean I don't really want kids. I'm only twenty-three years old. I don't think I'm ready for that, I'd probably just ruin my kids life. I'd ratheIr not be in their life then to be like my parents. " Dominic explained sadly._**

**_"I think you'd make an amazing father one day. Just because your parents had it tough and they took it out on you and Mia when you guys were little doesn't mean that you'd be anything like them." Letty said looking him in his eyes almost getting lost on their chocolaty orbs. _**

**_" I'd rather not take the chance. Do you want kids?"_**

**_He asked seriously almost afraid of the answer _**

**_"Yea someday. Like you said I'm only nineteen but someday I want kids." Letty said looking back at the stars._**

**_"What if I can't give them to you? " Dominic asked _**

**_"Dom I know you, right now your scared. You don't like anything that's different but I don't doubt that your going to give me my mini Dom one day" Letty teased._**

**_"Okay okay let's . Change the subject. What do you see yourself doing in five years?" Dominic asked. _**

**_"I've always wanted to go pro. Travel a bit, you know experience life." Letty explained _**

**_"Yeah me too. But I only want to do it all with you" Dom said tucking a strand of hair behind her head. _**

**_"So do you see yourself being somebody's husband?" Letty asked_**

**_"no not somebody's husband. Just Leticia's. " he teased_**

**_"Don't call me that you doof! " she said poking him in the chest._**

**_"so five years from now, we both are going to be Pro racers, travel the world and getting married in Italy. " Dom said painting the picture._**

**_"it's a plan!" Letty said sealing it with a kiss. _**

**_END FLASHBACK. _**

"Life changed! Okay?! And I had to deal with it the best way I saw fit!" Letty nearly exploded after reliving the memory.

"Like what Leticia?! Dominic asked not believing her.

"I got pregnant you nimrod! " Letty shouted and immediately clamped her hand around her mouth. But she couldn't take it back the damage was done.

"What?...pregnant? " Dominic staggered back. For the second time in almost an hour Letty found herself crying.

"Don't worry everything is taken care of!" she shouted

"You killed my kid?! Dominic roared and it took Letty by surprise.

"why do you care?! You didn't want kids and you still don't!"

" you really don't understand do you? For you, I would change anything! I would have a million kids if you were the mom!" Dominic yelled trying to get her to understand.

"why didn't you say that then?! All the times we talked about kids you said you didn't want any ! I wasn't going to have you resent me or my baby because you couldn't achieve your dreams!" Letty said getting in his face.

"So you had an abortion?! You killed our kid!" Dominic said as a few tears fell down his face.

"Do you really think I would have an abortion? Even for you?" Letty scoffed. It took Dom to process what she said.

"I have a kid...I have a kid that YOU kept me away from, from the start! I can't fucking believe you. " he said getting up to leave.

"Dominic... Dominic...DOMINIC! " Letty called after him but it was too late. She sunk to the floor and just cried


	6. Chapter 6

**Lots if drama in this chapter and it's very rushed so I'm sorry but I know people have anxiously been waiting for Selena to get confronted. Selena is not a character that I want you guys to like. In my story she is meant to be the bad guy so keep that in mind. Also I tried to make it longer but I'm more comfortable writing the length that I normally do because my thoughts are more put together. Let me know what you like and don't like. **

* * *

After picking herself up off the ground Letty took a quick shower, trying to wash away her exhaustion. Sonia was going to bring Eva by because Letty felt she was in no position to drive. She decided she was going to soak in the tub for a bit after her shower because that always relaxed her. All in all she felt like a horrible person. She felt like she failed Eva already by making the decisions that she did even before she was born. There was just something about looking into her eyes and feeling the weight of everything come down. She would do anything for her baby but she couldn't be her father. Letty knew the hardships of growing up with a father who was in and out of her life and she would rather Dom not be in Eva's life if that was the role he planned to play.

Letty could vividly remember going to sleep in her fathers arms but in the morning Joaquin would be gone. Sometimes he would come back after a few weeks but most of the time he was gone for months on end. Her mother, the strongest woman she knew could barely get out of bed after his dissappearing acts. He would never tell her when he was going to leave he just left. That was one of the reasons Letty was so hurt by Dom signing the deal without talking to her first.

"Leticia? Where are You?" her mother shouted. Most people couldn't understand her due to her thick accent but she was determined to speak English whenever possible.

"I'm getting out of the tub!" Letty wrapped a soft lavender bath sheet around her firmly before walking out to meet her mother. As soon as Eva's eyes landed on Letty she started to hold out her chubby arms and cry.

"Aye Mami's baby" Letty cooed before rushing off to get dressed. She came back in record time with sweatpants and a cami on before taking the screaming infant.

"Aye she is so mean. All she does is cry for you. Wah Wah, what about her favorite grandma. " Sonia teased.

"Ma, your her only grandma. Her and Selena barely share the same blood. That woman has done nothing for her! She hasn't even acknowledge her and she's seen her more than Dom! " Letty spat.

"Honey, don't let your feelings be clouded by your anger. It makes you unable to make decisions for Nina " Sonia said referring to Eva.

"Ma let me explain to you what this lady did and why she isn't allowed around my child. " Letty said getting comfortable.

**_Flashback :_**

**_It was August 13, and Letty was in the hospital getting ready to have Eva. She had been in labor since earlier that morning. Right now she was so emotional that all she wanted was Dom to burst through the door and demand to be the one holding her hand. Instead she had Lissette and Gisele, wonderful replacements but still not the one that she desperately needed. Finally her will broke and she called Dominic's phone._**

**_"Hello..? " a female answered the phone taking Letty off guard._**

**_"Hello can I speak to Dominic? " Letty asked breathing deeply. _**

**_"May I ask who's calling? "_**

**_"You can just tell him it's Letty" _**

**_"Why are you calling?! He is finally moving on with his life!" the voice on the end of the receiver spat back._**

**_"Selena?...I'm having the baby. " Letty explained blinking back the tears._**

**_"Well congratulations but you should really be calling Owen to let him know!" Selena mocked_**

**_"Selena, you know I never slept with Owen. " Letty spoke getting angry_**

**_"It doesn't matter what I know! My son knows that your just a low income slut. He won't want to know about your bastard. I drilled it into him very young what kids can do to your life. Mia may have skipped a few lessons but atleast she is married." Selena's words were harsh. _**

**_"how can you sit here and say this to me? How can you proudly display Jack as your grandson and deny my baby?!" Letty gasped in disbelief. _**

**_"Because Mia is my daughter! A girl is meant you go into another family when she gets married, a son is to carry on the family. I won't have some raggedy slut come and mess up everything I have worked for. Dominic was born to do great things and you would just hold him back!" _**

**_Letty didn't have a response as she choked back a sob._**

**_"Don't call this phone again!" Selena said hanging up. Letty threw her her phone so hard against the wall that pieces of it literally shattered. _**

**_Several hours later she welcomed a healthy baby girl who she named Evalyn Lucia. _**

**_End of flashback_**

"sweetheart I know your hurt, but you should only keep people out of Eva's life for her safety and wellbeing. But your her mother so you make the finally decision. Do you feel like Selena would hurt your baby?" Sonia asked holding Letty's hand. Letty thought about the question seriously for a moment

"Yes."

"Okay then, Eva will never have to see this woman again." Sonia spoke softly. Just then their was a knock at the door and Sonia went to get it. After several minutes when Sonia didn't come back Letty grabbed Eva to go check on everything. The first thing she saw was the door wide open, then she came up on Sonia slumped body. Rushing to her mother was her first reaction, three men came from around the corner one was holding a gun as Letty screeched in surprise.

"Give us the baby!" the one guy said pointing the gun at Selenas unconscious figure. The silent threat hung in the air and Letty immediately took off running protecting Eva with her body. The bigger of the three caught Letty by her hair and yanked her back. He brought his fist down hard to Letty's face three times before another snatched a screaming Eva away.

"STOP! PLEASE! SHE'S JUST A BABY!" Letty pleaded,right before the guy hit her with his elbow effectively rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Letty woke up several hours later in a sterile hospital with a massive headache. Gisele sat above her with Brooklyn in her lap, not bothering to wipe away the silent tears that made there journey down.

"Letty...on thank god!" Gisele rushed to be closer.

"Where's my mom?... Oh god where is Eva?!" Letty asked rushing to sit up. Gisele stopped her with one arm.

"Letty stop before you hurt yourself! Your mom us fine. She just has mold concussion." Gisele said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What about Eva, where is she?" Letty asked sobbing.

"We don't know... The guys took alot of things from your apartment. Almost all if her things are gone. Toys, her covers, bottles and all of her pictures." Gisele explained the bizarre circumstances

"What.. Why?"

"I don't know but Letty... The cops are thinking she doesnt exist. They couldn't find no evidence besides her room that suggest there was even a baby there." Gisele was frazzled and Letty just sat trying to digest the news.

"I found this note underneath you." Gisele hesitatly handed over the paper.

All it said was 'i warned you' and Letty nearly passed out again.

"Gisele give me your phone! " Letty demanded as Gisele fumbled to get it to her.

...

"Where the hell is my baby?!" Letty spoke steely.

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me Selena! " Letty shouted getting out of the bed.

"Letty I don't think you should be doing that "Gisele warned

"Selena you've got fifteen minutes, if I don't get her back that's your life!" Letty said hanging up.

"I need you to go get the doctor. " Letty order Gisele

"TT what's wrong?" Brooklyn asked after Gisele left the room.

"Somebody did something they weren't supposed to and now their gonna get a spanking. " Letty tried to explain to the child.

"Oh. Well I don't want you to be sad, I love you." Brooklyn leaned over to give Letty a hug. She tried not to break down at the though of never having a moment like this with Eva.

Gisele rushed back with the doctor.

"When can I leave?" Letty asked jumping right to the point. The doctor looked caught off guard but knew a little bit about the situation so he wasn't offended.

"Well you don't have a concussion but you nose is broke. It depends on if you want to get it set or not. " he explained

"I don't. Can I get my discharge papers?" Letty was impatient.

"I'll go grab them right now" he said scurrying off.

Letty began the painful process of slipping back on her clothes. Her entire body ached with exhaustion but she fought through it. After signing the papers she wordless left the hospital with Gisele and Brooklyn trailing behind her before making the quick trip to the Torrettos new house. She knocked on the door and as soon as she seen Selena face she brought her fist down and punched her as hard as she could.

"Ayeee what the hell" was all Selena had time to say before Letty tackled her.

"Give me my fucking baby!" Letty screamed as tony pulled her off his wife. Dom and Mia came down the stairs to check on the situation. There was an exotic chick hanging onto Dom's arm but Letty didn't have time to worry about that.

"What the hell is going On?! Tony roared.

"I told you once! Now give me my baby before I fucking kill you!" Letty yelled over Tony's shoulder to Selena.

"What the fuck? She just found out about the kid a couple of hours ago, so what are you talking about?!" Dominic asked standing protectively in front of his mother.

"Is that what she told you?! Selena knew from the get go! She is the one who told me not to tell you!" Letty yelled in disbelief.

"What...?" Dominic asked looking at his mom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shortest chapter I have written so far so I might update twice today. This is also the craziest chapter so beware. All mistakes are mines. **

"Selena are you going to speak.? " Tony asked in disbelief.

"She is a fucking lier!" Selena shouted clutching her bloody nose.

"You know what fuck this! I'm not about to go back and forth arguing about him anymore. I've been fighting your mother about you from day one. Now there is someone more important than you in my life and if Selena doesn't start talking then today is the last day your going to have a mother!" Letty spat.

"Everybody should just calm down..." the random girl spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?! Oh nevermind irrelevant! " Letty said dismissing the girl.

"Letty I'm going to need you to calm down and explain to me why you came here and attacked Selena." Tony said intervening.

"Look Selena has made it clear since day one how she felt about me! I lived with it because she was never malicious, she just had a real slick mouth. She made it clear how she felt about my baby. All I wanted is her to give me back my daughter okay. It's not like Dom would want to be in her life after the way yall fucked him up anyways!" Letty spoke angrily.

Tony, Selena and Dom had the nerve to look offended.

"Why would my mom hurt her granddaughter? Why would she hurt my kid?" Dominic asked slightly angry. This made Selena crack.

"Why is everyone so quick to believe this whore ?! That baby wasn't yours, she looked nothing like you! She damn sure wasn't my grandbaby! " Selena shouted.

Everything clicked for everyone in the room.

"Selena were is the baby?" Tony asked approaching her.

"She wouldn't fucking shut up! All she did was cry, I was going to give her to these people but they didn't want ni crying baby. She was attracting to much attention! " Selena tried to explain.

"Mom where the fuck is Eva?!" Mia shouted.

"I left her!"

"Where?! what the hell did you do to my baby?! " Dom shouted.

"Somewhere on Route 580. She wouldn't stop crying so I made her!" Selena mocked.

"How?! What did you do?! " Letty shouted through her sobs.

"I pushed her, right out the car going 60 miles." Selena laughed. Nobody was watching Gisele who had been silent up until now.

Gisele walked around Tony and punched her as hard as she could. Everybody could hear the sicken crack of Selena nose breaking. Selena fell to the ground with Gisele straddling her. Gisele managed to get in atleast six more punches before anybody registered to what was happening and pulled her off.

Letty sunk to the ground unable to comprehend what Selena had just revealed.

"She killed my baby..." she gasped.

"Honey come on what don't know that! Everybody is going to be looking for her!" Tony said eyeing Mia who was calling all of their friends to assist with the search and the other girl was calling the cops."

"Come on." Dominic murmured lifting Letty up bridal style.

"Where are we going?! She killed my baby! " Letty sobbed

"Stop saying that! We aint gonna give up on her until, we find her! Don't give up! We gotta go find our girl!" Dominic said firmly snapping Letty out of her depression by giving her hope.

"We gotta go find our baby." Letty repeated.

* * *

**okay so I think that successful established that Selena is crazy as hell. But what is going to happen to poor Eva?**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been awhile but here is the update.

It didn't take long for the news to spread about Eva. Dom was a socialite, we'll liked by the people. Plus when a situation involves a child everybody ends up pulling together. Elena put in a call and they had two helicopters looking for any sign of the six month old baby. News castors were littered all along the highway, breaking the news to all of California. Dom and Letty were frantically searching in the wiltering heat.

"It's too hot for her to be out her this long! She's probably hungry, she hasn't eaten for hours." Letty was slowly losing herself. Before Dom could respond, somebody yelled

"WE FOUND HER! "

Dominic and Letty rushed over to hector and his crew who was holding Eva in her car seat. The infant looked utterly exhausted.

"Yo hommie, I don't think she was pushed. She ain't got nit scratches, bruises and her car seat fine. On top of that she was placed inside of the emergency drain. " Hector said.

Letty quickly unbuckled the child and scooped her up. Dominic looked at the baby in aww.

"Thank you so much!" Letty said hugging Hector.

"No problem ma, I gotta kid of my own. It's a shame that somebody could do this" Hector said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ma'am would should take her her to the hospital. ",an emt spoke.

"Can I ride with her?! " Letty asked plead

"Yes, your husband can met us at the nearest hospital. "

Several hours later...

Eva was given a clean bill of health. Despite being hungry and tired she wasn't physical hurt. Letty took her home and watched the TV as the news broke about Eva and Selena's arrest.

"The grandmother, fourth-one year old Selena Torretto was charged in connection to six month old Eva Ortiz kidnapping. Three other men have been charged with breaking and entering, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon and kidnapping. More on this story later. "

Letty turned off the TV. The thought of Selena made her physically sick. The whole ordeal made her feel unsafe in her own home, so she was planning to look into a new residence as soon as possible. Her mother was okay and so was her baby and that was all she could ask for. When the door bell rang she was hesitant to answer it. She made sure she looked through the peep hole before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Dominic what are you doing here? " Letty asked confused.

"I came to see you and Eva, how's she doing?" he asked walking into her apartment.

"she's fine, she's sleeping. Look right now is not really a good time. " Letty said tiredly.

"so when will it be? In another six months? " Dom bit out.

"whenever I feel she is ready to be around you and your family, I'll let you know." Letty shot back.

"Look you can't blame me for my mother's decisions! " he said rubbing his eyes

"Can't I? Everything she did, she did it for you! How do I know you guys weren't in cahoots? Neither of you wanted Eva!" Letty spat.

"You never gave me a chance! I mean I get that I said I didnt want kids but that was like four years ago!" Dominic spoke.

"I'm going off of what you said five and a half months ago! " Letty shouted

"That interview? That was because I was caught in some scandal with this chick saying I was her babies father! I was going to lose all my sponsors because of one stupid lie, so I was angry. How was I supposed to know that you had my kid?!"

Letty didn't have a response so she told Dom they were going to have to talk later before kicking him out. She went and checked on Eva. This whole situation made her afraid to leave the baby alone for more then five minutes. She laid in bed that night and thought about the mess that was her life.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been awhile but I really wasn't confident posting this chapter. Let me know what you think and check out some of my other works. Enjoy :)

Dominic sat in his apartment fuming. He understood Letty's point, how he never seemed to want kids but that didn't change the fact that he had one, and he wanted to be apart of her life. He only got a glimpse of Eva before she was taken away again and now he was more mad at himself than anybody else. Had he not made Letty feel like she had to do it on her own, he was be apart of Eva's life.

He sat looking at a bottle of whiskey that had been laying on the table in front of him since he got home. For a year now he had been drawing himself in alcohol in an effort to not feeling the pain of his decisions. He realized in the short time span he was an asshole. Who never took responsiblity for anything that went wrong in his life. He always blamed somebody else.

**_" Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face._**

**_You told me how proud you were but I walked away,_**

**_If only I knew, what I knew today,_**

**_Ohh oohh,_**

**_I would hold you in my arms,_**

**_I would take the pain away,_**

**_ for all you've done,_**

**_Forgive all your mistakes "_**

Dominic swallowed thinking about his mother. She had been found emotionally unstable, but Dom couldn't find himself blaming her. She lived in a time where if you got pregnant, you got married. At fifteen she wasn't ready to marry Anthony. He was a player, not looking to settle down. He made her cry countless times and when he drank he would tell her how she ruined his life by getting pregnant. He drank that way until Mia came along and he realized he had two kids who were dependent on him, he became a better man. That gave Dominic hope that he too could change and be what Eva needed as a father and Letty as a man.

**_" some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit._**

**_Some times I just wanna wanna hide cause it's you I miss,_**

**_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this,_**

**_Would you tell me I was wrong,_**

**_Would you make me understand? "_**

Dominic rushed to take a shower. Be was determined to be in Eva's life and he had to start by apologizing to her mother. When he thought about how Letty must have felt all this time he almost became physically sick. In record time he showed up to Letty's apartment and rang the door bell. She was shocked to see him when she pulled back the door.

"Dominic what are you doing here?" Letty asked in shock.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in? Please!" he added desperately when he seen her think it over in her head.

"Come in... " She said softly.

"do you want something to drink? I have water, juice or soda." She offered to him.

"I'll just have some water..." he said scouring the room for Eva.

"She's asleep. " Letty told him handing him the glass of water.

"Okay."

"What did you want to talk a out Dominic." Letty asked warily.

"I came to apologize. For the way I've acted all these years. For everything that I have done to you and how I've made you feel. I'm just sorry. I'm an asshole who blames everything on everyone else without finding the faults in myself. It was so bad that you were to scared to tell me you were pregnant. I know I'm not the father that you've wanted for Eva, but I'm gonna try. I don't want her to resent me like how I did my parents. And I don't want you to hate me how my mom hates my dad." Dom spoke. By the time he was finished both him and Letty were crying.

"Dom, it's not that I don't want you to be Eva's father. Your a great man and I know you can be the most amazing father, you just never believed in yourself. What happened to Eva wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have said that..." Letty apologized.

"Isn't it?! I mean I should have been here to protect her, but where was I? I was venting my problems to Elena when I should have been here with you!" Dominic body shook and Letty bristled at the mention of Elena.

"It's not like that, she is dating Hobbs and they got into a fight. She came over to talk to Mia but realized I needed to talk to somebody too. I could talk to Mia cause she was still passed at me." Dom informed her.

"Okay..." Letty said.

"Okay?"

"Dominic, I'm tired if feeling hurt about the past that it's affecting my future. I just wanna move on." Letty said tiredly.

"Move on from me?" Dom asked hurt.

"No, move on with you. But your gonna have to work for it!" Letty said firmly.

"I know...I know." he agreed


	10. Chapter 10

It's a short filler chapter, I promise the next one will be quicker and longer.

It had been several days since Dominic and Letty had their serious talk and she had not seen or heard from him since then. Inside she felt broken, like she left herself open to be hurt and this time it stung. After feeling sorry for herself she began to feel angry. Angry that Dominic didn't seem to care enough about his daughter to even visit her. It was almost eight o clock in the morning when her phone rang. She was already up breastfeeding Eva so she just grabbed her cell and answered it without looking.

"Hello...? " her voice was still raspy from not talking yet.

"Hey Let..." Dom's voice came through her phone and her heart nearly dropped. Even after all this time and after everything happend, he still managed to have a profound effect on her.

"You have some damn nerve! It's been three days and you haven't even called or anything. When I said you were going to have to work for us you must didn't take me serious!" Letty fumed.

"Calm down girl! I did take you serious. I just had to clear my head for a while..." he responded.

"Look Dom I can't play this back and forth game with you, I can't. I have Eva...I want you to be in her life but if your going to hopping in and out whenever you feel like it, I'm going to reconsider what I said." Letty spoke as silent tears streamed down her face.

"It's not like that...you don't understand... Look can you be ready in like thirty minutes. I got something I want to show you." he sighed into the phone.

"I dunno Dom..."

"Leticia please.." he begged and Letty relented. She got herself dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater and Eva in a sleeper with the feet in them. Thirty minutes later Dominic pulled up, but not in his car. It was an all black 2014 Volvo.

"what happend to your car?" Letty asked shocked that he was driving an SUV.

"I read somewhere that this was the safest car to drive when you have kids." he offered opening the door for her.

She stood she'll shocked at the gesture.

"You got rid of your car for Eva?!" She gasped.

"It's my job to make sure she is safe. And I don't think a dodge charger with three noz tanks are the standard for new dad's." Dom tried to joke but Letty didn't laugh. They took off and drove in relatively silence until they pulled up to a gated community.

"What are we doing here? " Letty questioned

"This is what I wanted to show you." he explained as he pulled into the driveway at a very cute home. It was mostly brick with a red door and a mailbox.

He pulled the key out of the mail box as Letty got a now awake Eva out of her car seat.

As they walked through the front door Letty was amazed. The house was designed in the way Letty had always dreamed. It was modern with all of the nice amenities but at the same time it felt homey.

"There are five bedrooms. Three are upstairs and there are two downstairs. Three bathrooms and a finished basement. The backyard is nearly 6 acres and comes with a lifetime yard work contract. " Dominic explained leading her into the master bedroom. Inside of the en suite bathroom there was a jacuzzi and Letty nearly feel in love with the house.

"Whose house is this?" Letty asked feeling like she was invading someone's privacy.

"It's yours...come on I have something to show you!" Dominic rushed out.

"Wait Dominic what are you talking about? How is this my house?" Letty asked him ignoring his attempt to change the conversation.

"I bought it for you and Eva. Where you were living wasn't safe and I know you always wanted to live in a house. Now can I show you what took me so long? " he asked impatiently leading her to a bedroom up the stairs.

"I know she is too young right now but hopefully this can be her room soon. " he explained opening the door to a champagne painted room. The carpets were plushy and black so that incase Eva fell she would have cushion. There were stuffed animals everywhere and several pictures of the team hung on the wall. The one thing that caught Letty's attention what the mural that was painted on the wall. There were cars and the family intricately painted together in such harmony that it blended together in the relatively girly nursery beautifully.

"Dominic..." Letty croaked holding back her tears.

"Come on don't do that! " he said pulling her into a hug. In the process Eva latched on to him trying to be held.

"Hey princess..." he cooed shyly, nervous in the presence of a infant.

"Do you want to hold her? " Letty asked offering the baby over. Dominic didn't even hesitate before grabbing the child. Bringing her into their first hug he smiled smelling the baby soap that Letty used to wash her.

"You didnt have to do this Dom..." Letty said looking around the nursery.

"Yes I did. I should have been done it!" he replied firmly


End file.
